A ball and lots of misunderstanding
by Elviriel
Summary: Harry and Hermione are both sick of liking someone who doesn't like them back. Should they give it a go with each other ? NOT HHR. RH and HG.


Hermione Granger _was _sick of it_. _

Of course, she hadn't expected a love declaration. She hadn't even thought of receiving flowers, or a poem ... okay, maybe a little, but she hadn't actually expect it from him. She knew better that it wouldn't be romantic like in all those love books she would never admit she had read... but _still _!!

It had started at lunch, when Professor Dumbledore had announced that a ball would take place on Valentine's day, at Hogwarts. Everybody immediatly started to talk animatedly. Who was going with who ? Who was going to where what ? And Hermione Granger almost againt her will drifted her eyes to him. Ron Weasley, the great prat, who was pretending to eat his soup and who was determinadly not looking at her.

Hermione had bitten her lip nervously. This time, she was not gonna let it pass. Of course she wouldn't invite him (that was out of question !) But she was going to drop hints. No, anvils ! This time, Ronald Weasley was going to ask her to the ball properly.

The day had gotten by, with Potions and Herbology. At the end of the day, Ron was disgusted with Snape who had given Harry another detention for... well, no reason. But Harry didn't seem to mind. In fact, he had been totally elsewhere this afternoon. Hermione made a mental note to ask him about it later.

Ron was angrily trying to do his Potions homework. Harry was staring into the fire, pensively. Hermione was unable to even start her essay. She just kept staring at Ron. Finally, she decided she had to do something. Clearing her throat, she did her best to ask in a casual voice :

- So, guys... about the ball, got any idea about who you're gonna ask ?

Ron looked up from his essay quickly. Harry stopped staring into the fire, and looked at Hermione, an odd expression on his face.

- No, he muttered.

Hermione looked weirdly at him and said :

- Okay... how about you Ron ?

She cursed herself mentally. She had sounded way to eager. Well. after all, who cared ? She did want him to understand.

But Ron had just said :

- Well. I don't know. Anybody who'll have me will do, I guess.

Hermione was not sure to have heard correctly.

- What ? _Anybody will do_ ?

- Wel... yeah, Ron said, looking uncomfortable.

- You mean that if any girl who wants to go with you, even if you don't like her at all, you'll actually go with her ?

- Well... yeah, Ron said again.

- I,m going to the library, Hermione said coldly.

God, it was like a remade of fourth year. Hermione couldn't believe it. He was such a prat ! He didnt care about the girl he would take, it didn't matter to him ! She didn't matter to him ! She was sick of it. Sick of waiting for him.

But maybe he didn't like her. Maybe he was just being protective about Vitkor, just like he had been with Ginny about Michael... Hermione sat on her bed, and pulled the curtains, hugging her knees.

Suddenly, she heard voices coming. It was Parvati and Lavender. Hermione prayed they wouldn't see her, but they seemed to be so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice her presence.

- You mean he asked you ? Like that, right away ? said Lavender's voice, excitedly.

- Yep ! PArvati said, obviously proud.

- Wow, it's way more romantic that the time you went with him in fourth year, said Lavender.

- And you ? Who do you want to ask you ? asked Parvati.

Lavender giggled and Hermione rolled her eyes. Then Lavender's voice came, taking Hermione out of her reverie :

- Who do you think ? Ronald Weasley.

Hermione's eyes widened. Parvati giggled too, and said :

- yeah well, I admit he's quite handsome. Ever since he's been the captain of the quidditch team...

- yeah, Lavender said dreamily.

- But be careful. Padma told me he had been an horrible date in fourth year. Ignored her all night. He was too wrapped up in Hermione Granger to notice her.

Hermione leaned in to listen. She didn't care it was bad to listen to private conversations. It concerned her, and she desperately wanted to hear the rest.

Well it was in fourth year wasn't it ? Lavender said

Yeah your right, Parvati said lightly. After all, he's over that little crush now. He told Seamus and Dean so the other day.

Hermione felt like she had been hit in the chest. So he had liked her,... before. Now he was over her. She had waited too long. She should have asked him out. She should have taken her courage, and just tell him how she felt before it was too late. Now, he was over that "little crush..." And she wasn't.

She felt tears pricking in her eyes. He was over her. And she still was in love with him, hoping every single second of the day something would happen... but not anymore, she told herself fiercely. She was done with it. Done with Ron Weasley. Since he had so obviously moved on, it was time for her to do so too.

Maybe he was lying, Lavender said worriedly.

Nah, I'm sure he wasn't, Parvati said. And anyway, Hermione Granger is taken, remember ? I mean, Ron would know better than to go after his best mate's girl.

Hermione's pain disappeared for a second when astonishement took over. What ??

Harry and Hermione aren't dating, Lavender reminded her friend.

Not yet, Parvati said, but it's only a matter of time. I mean, they're meant to be aren't they ? They're both smart, and stuff. And did you see, how close they are ?

_Yeah, because we're friends !_ Hermione said inwardly.

They are really suited indeed, Lavender agreed. Plus they look so cute together ! And see that ? H and H. It's meant to be. And he likes her soo much, it's so obvious.

_No he doesn't_, Hermione thought._ In fact I think Harry likes... _

Yeah, Parvati agreed. Oh, I forgot my book downstairs. Coming ?

The two girls left the room. Hermione heard the door close, in a state of shock. Harry and her ? It wasn't as if she hadn't heard the idea before, with Rita Skeeter's article and everything but... she didn't think people actually thought she was ... Harry's girl.

Meant to be... it's obvious how much he likes her ... What rubbish. Hermione sighed, and lied down on her bed, feeling overly depressed. She wasn't going to get over Ron in one day, was she ? 

Harry Potter was _sick_ of it.

Of course, he hadn't expected her to ask him or something. He wasn't that stupid. But still ! When Dumbledore had announced the ball, she had looked at him for a second, then she had suddenly turned back to Dean, who had said lightly :

Be my date ?

Of course ? she had said, and had given him a quick kiss on the mouth.

Harry had felt sick. Why was it happening to him ? After the Cho fiasco, he had found himself liking Ginny Weasley, who was now completely over him, and who had a boyfriend she seemed to absolutely adore. A guy who he lived with. And to hear Dean ramble about Ginny's greatness was unbearable. He wished he was Dean. And he wished Ginny Weasley would kiss her boyfriend anywhere else than in front of him ! It was as if she was doing it on purpose.

Ginny and him had grown closer with the Quidditch team this year. She was funny and smart, and very pretty. He liked her a lot. A whole lot. He knew her, which made it different to his crush on Cho. Sometimes, they would talk a lot, and she would look at his lips. Then suddenly, she would talk about something else completely, and it drove Harry insane.

When Hermione has asked about the ball, he had felt sick. He wanted to take Ginny to the ball. He couldn't think about asking anyone else. But she was already taken. He had such bad luck with women.

He lied down on his bed, and pulled the curtains. Suddenly, he heard voices and groaned. Seamus, and _Dean_. Nice, good-natured Dean, whose arse he wanted to kick every minute of the day. The boys, luckily, didn't see him and kept on talking, about Harry's favourite subject. _The ball._

So she said yes, like this, said Seams proudly. Trust me, Parvati and I are going to have a great night. She won,t know what hit her.

Good for you mate, Dean said. I wonder if Ginny will like the necklace I'll buy her for Valentine's day.

I'm sure she will.

Yeah I hope so, Dean said anxiously. I was wondering if I should take a red one... or a green one...

Green as a toad, chanted Seamus lightly.

Shut up.

Come on, I'm kidding, Seamus said. Ginny's so over Harry now, you've seen it.

Harry sighed, and did his best not to explode.

They're friends, I know, Dean said.

Yeah. And anyway, don't worry. Harry's got a girl himself you know.

Harry furrowed his brow. He did ?

Yep, you're right, Dean said happily. I got to admit, I can't wait to see how those two work.

Hopefully Harry's tell us how nice and serious Hermione Granger tastes.

Harry had to refrain himself from gasping. He and Hermione ?

Yeah. I mean, they're bound to go together to the ball. She likes him a lot after all.

_No she doesn't_, Harry thought. _I mean, I've always had the suspicion that she liked ... _

Yep, it,s meant to be, like Parvati says, Seamus affirmed. They're always together, like, everywhere. The only thing that prevents them from being an actual couple is the snogging.

Yeah, Dean agreed. Hey, I'm supposed to see Gin downstairs. Coming ?

The boys left the room, and Harry stood still as he heard the door close. They were so dumb. Especially Dean, he thought viciously. He was amazed people still believed in that story Rita Skeeter had written about him and Hermione... That was ridiculous.

_Meant to be... she likes him a lot... _what rubbish ! Harry lied down on his bed, feeling frustrated. Well, he had moped over Ginny Weasley for weeks, he wasn't supposed to quit now was he ?


End file.
